


Larry Stylinson One Shots

by Larrynightmares



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrynightmares/pseuds/Larrynightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry its extremely short but this is my first time sorry :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Larry Stylinson One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry its extremely short but this is my first time sorry :)

"So you...have...a...thing for being in control?" Harry said, stopping in between words because he knew if he wouldn't stop, he would moan. Loudly.

"yeah...and you...have...a thing for not being in control eh?" Louis whispered back while kissing Harry's neck. they were currently in an elevator, going up to Louis' place.

"So? what would you like to do first? Blow or hand?" Louis said seductively while pushing harry against the wall next to his apartment door and grinded on him. Hard.

"B-both..." Harry answered, his breath hitched.

" Unnhh!!" Louis moaned as Harry put his hand in Louis' pants and started rubbing not so gently and caused Louis to reach his climax extremely soon.

"Oh fuck! Mmm!! Oh god right there! Unnhh!! Ohhh!!!!"

Harry was dont with his hand job but before he could bend down for the blow job, him and Louis were inside the apartment and harry was being handcuffed to the leg of the dining table. Louis pulled down Harry's pants and boxers and licked his lips beofre inserting it all in his mouth.

He moved his head up and downso quickly that Harry didn't just moan. He screamed. Probably so loud that the neighbours could hear. But this wasn't unusual for Louis, he did this every day. Harry was just another on of his man whores.

After Harry reached his climax, Louis swallowed it all and pulled harrys legs up. He teased Harry with the tip of his pelvis just on the enterance of Harrys ass hole. Harry couldnt take it anymore. He stretched his hands far enough to reach Louis' ass and pulled him in himself. Louis rode himwith his eyes closing and opening and he slowly fastened his pace. 

He suddenly went so fast that Harry let out a loud shriek. Louis grabbed his hair and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth. His dick went in a little too deep because he squirted. A lot. After he came out of Harry's ass, Harry put some of lou's cum on his finger and licked it.

This turned Louis on and that led to round 2, then 3 and then 4 and then that led to them making love all night :)


End file.
